mycharmedfanfictioncharacterinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Rothman
This page is on Alyssa and her mother Rebecca. 2011 Alyssa was first mentioned in June 2011. She was at the camp ground at the same time as the Halliwells. She was hogging the slide when Tamora wanted to go down. Tamora got mad a pushed her off the slide. Alyssa was crying and Elise ran up to her, this is when Phoebe found out her boss Elise had a neice. It was mentioned Elise was camping with Alyssa while her mother Rebecca was out of town. It was mentioned be Elise that Alyssa was four years old and would be attending the same school as Melinda, the twins and P.J. in september. In August Alyssa and her mother Rebecca acompanied Elise to Parker's birthday party. Rebecca stated Alyssa had been sighned up for Ballet lessons that month and suggested Melinda, the twins and P.J. sighn up. Alyssa was in the ballet recital when Tamora pushed Melinda off the stage. Rebecca had been in the audience with Elise. In September Alyssa started kindergarten with Melinda, P.J. and the twins. At the blue table Alyssa was sitting beside Tamora. She was also mentioned playing with the girls during recess. 2014 Alyssa attended the Halliwell New years eve party. She also attended Melinda's seventh birthday party. In March Alyssa's class had a test and Alyssa was scared she was going to fail it. So P.J. put some good luck magic on her which back fired. Instead of giving her good luck it gave her bad luck and she failed the test. Alyssa dosen't know about magic so she wasn't aware Melinda had put any magic on her. LAyssa was then allowed to redo the test the next day and passed. In May Alyssa attended the twin's birthday party. In September Alyssa started the second grade and was once again in Melinda, Tamora, Kat and P.J.'s class. 2015 In Janurary Alyssa and her mom found out about magic at the Halliwell New years eve party. They were scared until Elise told them the Halliwells were good people who stoped evil magical begins from hurting mortals. Alyssa then told Melinda they were still freinds and she loves seeig magic. Then in March Alyssa attended Melinda's birthday party. A few days later she was turned evil at school by the potion Melinda had dropped on school grounds. 2019 Alyssa appeared many times in 2019. She was still best friends with Melinda Halliwell and spent Melinda's birthday with her for a sleepover. 2020 Alyssa appeared many times with Melinda and Melinda's cousins at around the town or at the school or at the manor. She celebrated Melinda's birthday in March 2020, and it was noted her birthday is sometime in April. Quotes "Wow you're brave Halliwell, real Brave" Alyssa to Melinda about being confident about passing their test, March 2014. '"I'm not scared, my auntie Elise told mom and me that you're a good witch and that you help stop the bad creatures from hurting all the good people" Alyssa to Melinda in Jan 2015. '